


Thoughts are Strange (formerly known as The Flirt)

by madness90901



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madness90901/pseuds/madness90901
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max gets the power to be able to mentally arouse people instead of time travel. These will be relatively short, and one shots per chapter. Idea morphed upon an idea from reading Saving Grace story by buzzbuzz34 on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Victoria

Since I have this power, I've wanted to try it on a few people.

Victoria Chase

I knock on the door of her dorm room. It opens to a very angry Victoria.

"What do you want hipster?" The blonde asks.

I decide to enrage her, nothing that would last too long or cause me too much more trouble.

"Well, I want to tell you how mediocre your photography is!" I said with a grin.

I watch as Victoria's already existing anger grows until I thought she was going to erupt like a volcano.

While she was building up anger, I used my "flirt" power. Mouthing a few things and giving Victoria some mental imagery.

"You know what…um…Caulfield…you…uh…can…go…um…FUCK...your selfie!" Victoria stuttering.

At this point, I have a shit-eating grin on my face, Victoria's anger fading to a confused look. I hit her with another wave of the power.

"What are you…ugh…still doing… OH MAX!- Victoria cuts herself off by raising her hand to her mouth after moaning my name. She is now bright red with embarrassment.

I watch as Victoria quickly closing her door and locking it. Starting to feel satisfied with what just happened. I walk to my room.


	2. Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe try to figure out Max's flirt powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter! :D Enjoy

“Chloe!” I yell, growing bright red at her pervy comment.

Chloe has her patented ‘I’m up to no good’ grin on. She turns to face forward again.

“We are so gonna see if I can out flirt you!” Chloe declaring.

We arrive at American Rust. Chloe quickly exiting her truck. I slowly follow her to her clubhouse.

“Give me your best shot, Mistress Maxine,” demands Chloe.

I wasn’t sure how this power worked.

“Um Chloe, I don’t know how to activate it,” I say.

“Well then hmm… what did you do during the incident with Nathan?” Chloe asks.

“Um….I….I” I say but unable to finish. I was thinking of Chloe at the time, but there was no way I was going to be able to tell her that. The thoughts starting to swarm in my mind, while blush creeping across my face.

“Oh come on Mad Max… oh whoa…um…Max?” a stuttering Chloe asks.

Snapping out of my thoughts by Chloe calling to me, I look over at her, her face just having the faintest tint of red.

“Is the great Chloe Price blushing?” I mock.

“Psh! As If!” Chloe scowls, but her face saying otherwise.

“Point for me?” I joke.

Chloe elbows me in the ribs, but not hard enough to hurt me.

“Mistress Maxine what were you just thinking about? That seems to be the key,” says Chloe.

Instantly blushing at the thoughts I had a few minutes ago, my attempts to banish them starting to fail, unsure what to do for a minute deciding to focus on Chloe.

“Ready Chlo?” I shyly ask.

All she does is nod with a huge grin. I start really letting the pervy side of my mind wander.

“I’m waiting…oh…umm…whoa…MAX…that’s hardcore and hella gay, I can one up that though,” Chloe says with a sheepish grin, “I dare you to kiss me!”

Snapping out of my thoughts by this dare, I was speechless.

“That’s it, I double dare you!” Chloe said with a shit eating grin.

I use her own signature grin on her while I stand on my tiptoes and give her a kiss. What I didn’t expect was her to kiss me back, I step back and blush.

“Amazeballs! That was better than I was expecting, been wanting to do that for a long time,” Chloe says, a slight blush appearing.

Getting slightly frustrated at Chloe, I hit her with another “wave”. I watch her get super bright red, she turns around to face the opposite direction.

“I don’t think I’ve seen someone get that red from blushing!” I chuckle and say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some of these may be slightly OOC and i had some trouble on things Chloe would say  
> I realize that I'm writing Max's powers more mental than verbal


	3. Nathan

I watch from hiding as Nathan bursts into the room, muttering, and pacing the room. About a minute later, a girl enters; I can’t get a view of her face. They are talking in voices that don’t carry the sounds. Then I hear Nathan yell.

“You don’t know who the fuck I am or who you’re messing around with!”

I see something in Nathan’s hand, taking a few seconds to realize what it was. I take a step forward, raising my hand and about to call out when I realize it is a gun. I watch as it drops from his hand.

Confusion sets in, no one makes any moves. I can’t hear what Nathan mumbles, but he leaves not even worrying to pick up his gun. I am able to see the girl’s face now. Her eyes are closed and she has a look of pleasure. I realize the girl is my old best friend.

“Chloe!”

Her eyes fly open.

“Max?”

“What was-“ getting cut off by the door opening. Before me or Chloe could react, Nathan picks up his gun and points it at us. I close my eyes, fearing the worst.  
The room was dead silent for what seems like it could go on forever. Hearing the gun hit the floor again. I open my eyes to see Nathan and Chloe with expressions of pleasures on their faces. I grab Chloe’s hand and drag her out of the room.

========================================================================================== 

Nathan stands there for a few minutes, before coming to his senses. He quickly searches the room, seeing that Chloe and the other girl were gone. He picks up his gun and leaves the room again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was incredibly short, and it doesn't have the fun like my first two.  
> Again thank you for the people leaving comments, kudos, and bookmarks :)


	4. Kate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is Kate's chapter. I plan on a second Kate one

For what I am planning to do to Kate, I feel cruel. Curiosity getting the better of me, and timing is going to be crucial.

As I’m leaving my dorm room, the opportunity presenting itself, Dana knocks on Kate’s door. Mere seconds pass before Kate opens the door. I give a sigh and start.

I decide keeping focus on Kate’s reaction. Dana is constantly chatting as Kate is growing redder by the second and her expression changes to what I would surmise as scared shitless.

Dana finally picking up on Kate’s change, “what’s wrong Kate? Was it something I said?”  
Kate being speechless just shook her head. She slowly retreats into her room, muttering sorry and looking ashamed. 

I decide to wait until Dana leaves. I’m able to see her face for a brief second, confusion is written across it. I’m about to knock as the door opens. Kate almost bumps into me which causes her to become startled, and she clutches the bible tighter to her chest.

Kate quickly drops her eyes to the floor. She tries to get around me with little ease. Seeing how Kate is acting makes me regret what I just did to her. I quickly give her a hug from behind.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kate was horrified at what her mind brought forward. She suddenly had a strong urge to go to church, quickly grabbing her bible and exiting the room.

Kate almost bumps into Max, feeling ashamed by her thoughts she looks down at the floor. She brushes by Max, and continues to walk down the hallway. Suddenly a pair of arms surrounds her and gives a gentle squeeze. She is still mortified by her thoughts, but the hug brings a certain easement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and giving kudos and comments. All is appreciated :)


	5. Jefferson

Everyone is chatting; Nathan is sitting at my table in a spot across from Victoria. I sigh, and head to my seat. As I near Nathan and Victoria, they notice me. Victoria quickly looks away; as she does I see her face begin to blush. Nathan just glares at me, saying nothing.

I take my seat as Mr. Jefferson enters the room. He notices some extra students in his class and quickly addresses it.

“Alright, class is about to start, so people not meant to be here, thank you and goodbye.”

He gestures towards the door, Nathan and the others leave. As the final person leaves, the bell rings. Mr. Jefferson starts his lecture and I immediately zone out.

I’m sitting there daydreaming and thinking about my powers and how much my life has changed since I came back to Arcadia Bay. Mr. Jefferson finally gets my attention, asking me a question I didn’t hear.

“Miss Caulfield, welcome back, now please answer the question. Which famous photographer started working for Harper’s Bazaar at the age of 22?”

I sit there, looking like a deer in headlights, having no clue what the answer is. I frantically look around, seeing that everyone is staring at me, I slide down in my seat.

“Umm I don’t know”

Mr. Jefferson looks disappointed.

“Well if you would have read the assigned pages, you would know,” Mr. Jefferson says with a hint of anger.

Some of the class start snickering at this, I’m slightly embarrassed and getting angry at Mr. Jefferson. I focus on him and unleash my powers on him.

He stutters for a second, and composes himself; he focuses on me even more. I see a fire in his eyes that was there a minute ago, and leaning over my table with his hand on the top.

“If you need any tutoring, I’m willing to help, my door is open,” Mr. Jefferson says with a hint of something else.

I look away from his gaze and scan the room; most of the people have looks of curiosity or disgust. I still feeling his gaze on myself and I start squirming. To my luck the bell rings and I quickly leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I will take in suggestions of people who should fall to the Flirting powers of Max
> 
> Comments on thoughts would be awesome :) (yea yea no EMOJI) and thanks to the people who liked my other stuff and thank you to the people leaving reviews


End file.
